Hacking To Hogwarts
by DarkCowboy
Summary: As she is preparing for her 4th year at Hogwarts, Krissy's loaner returns her horses saying they can no longer keep them, having over 10 horses her mother cannot ride them all and one of hers has to be exercised regularly because of health problems. Krissy cannot leave her horses at home and she cannot go to Hogwarts and leave them unexercised so she tries to bring them to Hogwarts
1. Chapter 1 - The Letter

***Please Note* These horses are my real life horses, Blade has an issue called 'loose stifle' in both back legs from being driven in a carriage too young, which means that his back legs can dislocate at anytime, having had him seen to by vets he cannot be left unridden for more than 3 days without causing his legs to weaken, each time they dislocate they cause him pain, the longer he is left the more chance it will be that his legs will become so weak he will have to be PTS, even when he has injured his legs I have to hand walk him every day to keep his strength up, this is the reason I used to be able to get my horses to Hogwarts, because Blade simply cannot be left unridden. I used my real life experiences from moving to Egypt earlier this year, leaving my mum with our 10 horses and 10 dogs (now down to 9 sheepdogs). I was sending her money each month and she was riding Blade every couple of days whenever she could just to keep him strong, but it eventually became too hard for both of us and I either had to bring Blade to Egypt with me, or leave. I had to leave Egypt (which was lucky really as the people weren't terrifically nice there) but I miss Egypt every single day, I just did what is right by my horses. So I hope this now makes more sense as to why Dumbledore would allow my horses to come to Hogwarts :) **

Chapter 1 ~ The Letter.

"You have to go to Hogwarts, there are no ifs or buts!"

"But mother, I can't, I cannot just leave them for a year without work!"

"Turn them away, they'll be fine!"

"No, they won't and you know it!"

"You think I can't look after them?"

"I think you can, but you cannot exercise them enough or handle them if they get hot!"

"I will manage."

"No, you won't, you've seen what happens when he is left, I was lucky to have him out on loan these past few years, same with the others, it's too late now!"

"I'll find them loans."

"What if you don't?"

My mother was silent for a minute as she contemplated this; she sat down in a black arm chair by the open fire and watched the flames dance inside of the fireplace.

I tapped my foot and looked around the room, we were in the living room, a spacious long room with a fire place large than myself at one end and book cases at the other, with large windows lining the walls to let in enough light to read all day long. Now in the failing light it looked as eerie as ever and I disliked it. I tapped my foot louder whilst I waited for my mother's reply. One of my sheepdogs lifted their head blearily from the pile of dogs by the fire and watched me sleepily.

She finally looked up after what seemed and age and just stared at me.

"What do you want me to do Krissy? I can't let you just not go back to Hogwarts, you HAVE to go, that is it."

"Speak to Dumbledore, do something make him understand."

"Maybe we'll have to sell them." Instantly she knew she had said the wrong thing as I exploded before her. Once it was over she opened her eyes again.

"And further more, all MY horses passports are in MY name so you legally cannot sell them."

My mother sighed and looked back at the fireplace. "I'll ask Dumbledore if he has any advice."

"That's better." I said through gritted teeth and stalked off, purposefully knocking clumps of mud out of my riding boots as I walked away, I heard small noises as my mother flicked her wand in resignation and cleared it up.

I came out into a large hallway and walked down it until I came to a heavy oak door; I pulled it open and came out onto a stone paved terrace and down the steps onto a gravel pathway.

"Lumos." I said quietly and a bright light appeared from the end of my wand I had just produced from a pocket inside my robes as I continued on down the gravel walkway, the crunching under my boots familiar and comforting.

I headed towards a dark shape, as I got closer they became defined into large wooden and stone buildings. I stopped and looked at them, not for the first time in complete adoration for them. The biggest building was a large indoor school with a small gallery, on the outside of the arena was a stable block my mother used for her horses, and then next to it was a feed barn, tack room and a club house for when I wished to spend all day out here, it even had a small bed and a pull out sofa bed for when friends came to stay. A small way a ways was a large post and rail fence that stretched as far as the eye could see and another building, a wooden shelter for the horses.

I always wondered why more witches and wizards didn't have horses, they were a large part of our heritage as much as they were muggles' and much more exciting (at least to me) than brooms.

I heard a soft nicker as I approached and one of my mum's horses hung their head out the stable door, blinking in the bright light of my wand.

"Sorry Melody." I cooed and whispered 'Nox' to my wand, once extinguished I tapped the lanterns around the stables and they filled with a small flame, slightly illuminating the area.

I rubbed her head and smiled as I walked past, a few of the horses were lying down, some were nodding off and others were still eating.

I made my way over to the fence line and whistled quietly, before long a head poked out from the shelter and looked around, upon seeing me they blew out from their nose and came over, a large brown shape in the darkness with a white star on their forehead, with a black forelock hanging across it.

"Hello Bladey boy, did I wake you."

He snorted gently as if in response and nudged me gently, I lay my fingers on his soft nose and stroked him gently. As I closed my eyes I felt him shift underneath me, I looked up to see his ears pinned back as a pair of blue eyes shone out in the flickering light from the lantern by the shelter.

"Valken." I called out and the eyes stepped out into the light, little black ears flicked forwards and a startling white face. The horse trudged across the space between us and came to a stop next to Blade, leaning on the fence and snuffling my robes.

"Hello boys, mum wants me to leave you two here and go back to Hogwarts, can you believe it!" I paused and they look curiously at me, ears forwards and eyes bright. "Sometimes I'm sure you understand me," I jibed and playfully pushed at Valken's nose, "I love Hogwarts, but I can't, I just cannot leave you two here, especially you Blade, if you aren't kept in work the damage to your legs will get so much worse."

I looked up at Blade, a large 15.2hh bright bay Irish Trotter I had rescued so many years ago, he had 3 white feet, a crooked white star that always reminded people of Harry's lightning scar. I grimaced, stupid Potter, people had taken to calling my horse 'Potterboy' and it annoyed me to no end, comparing my horse to a Gryffindor. Besides, Blade was much more handsome than that half blood.

I turned to look at Valken, smaller at 14hh, he was a grey and white Gypsy Vanner with blue eyes, my pride and joy. He was my dream horse and I had rescued him only a year ago, but I loved him like nothing else.

I could hear noises inside the shelter and three more heads poked out, blinking drearily in the light. A small, 11hh grey and white pony stared intently at me, as if trying to x-ray my person for food, and two heads appeared above her, seemingly stuck together, one chestnut pony with a flaxen mane and tail and a white face, the other black with a white blaze and one blue eye. Cherokee, whom I had rescued from slaughter as a wild pony 2 years ago, Dusty, my foal from my mum's mare Melody, now 3 years old and being ridden, and Sierra, my standardbred cross I had rescued from the wild who was the same age as Dusty and glued to the hip with her. I laughed and turned my back on them before I got mugged, no way was I leaving them again, the girls could be turned away, all being young and small, hardy little cob types who liked relaxing. But Blade had serious damage to his legs from carriage driving and had to be in constant work to keep the muscles of his hindquarters strong. I sighed, this was going to an interesting few days.

"Krissy, come here please." Came the voice of my mother from the dining room as I walked past the door, I back stepped and walked in the doorway and grabbed the frame, hanging myself there.

"Yes mother?"

"I have a letter from Dumbledore."

"You do?! What does it say? Can I stay, can I do my school work here?"

"No."

"No, what, let me see."

I ran in and past the long dining table to the head of it where my mother was sitting, my father was next to her reading the Daily Prophet and seemed to be taking no notice whatsoever. I snatched the letter from her hand and read in earnest.

_Dear Anne,_

_I completely agree that Kristina cannot miss a year at Hogwarts, every year is important but the 4__th__ year is especially so. I am sorry about the situation and though I have had contact with horses before, I do not profess to know much about them, you are the expert here. _

_If you say they cannot be left for so long alone I must take your word for it, so I have spoken to our groundskeeper Rubeus Hagrid and he has agreed to allow Kristina's two horses to stay at Hogwarts for the duration of the year. I know you are a suitable distance away that you can ride to the castle so you may send her belongings on ahead and she may bring the horses to the castle herself. _

_I hope this is the answer you were looking for, _

_Professor Albus Dumbledore_

I re read the letter at least 5 times before turning to stare at my mother.

"Looks like you are going to Hogwarts after all."

I launched myself at her and started gabbling about how happy I was and how amazing this would be and then ran outside to tell my horses, causing nine sheepdogs to come careering out after me barking. I couldn't believe it; Blade and Valken were coming to Hogwarts with me.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Castle

**Chapter 2 – The Castle**

That morning I woke up extra early, excitement making my head reel as I packed and ate and got ready, by mid afternoon ran outside with my mother in tow to the horses pasture. All my horses were awake and watching me as I ran past, as where my mother's who had just been let out into the pasture with mine. We had over 100 acres of land and most of that was fenced off into a giant pasture for the horses so they were never short of grass, they had their own woodland in the pasture for shelter as well as rivers running through it and thickets to sleep in, but they mostly chose to sleep in the field shelter by my mother's horses as they liked to be close to each other. During the summer it was a different matter all the horses stayed out and I had to call them in rattling a bucket of oats and wait for them to appear or search for them by broomstick, but at least they always came to call.

My luggage had already been sent on ahead to Hogwarts by my father and now my mother and I were going to ride to the castle. My mother flicked her wand and unlocked everything and I ran inside and grabbed a halter and chucked another to my mother, then unlatched the gate into the pasture and called Blade over to me. His hooves squidged in the damp earth as he padded over to me and I haltered him and led him out of the field and onto the hard standing where we tied up to tack up.

I went into the tack room and brought out a black leather English saddle and Bridle with a German Hackamore attached to it, none of my horses were ridden with metal bits in their mouths as I practiced something called Natural Horsemanship so they were all in hackamores.

I placed it over one of the stable doors next to the tie up area and went back in to get my pride and joy, an emerald green and silver saddle pad with the Slytherin crest embroidered into both sides, to match the emerald green and silver browband with snakes adorning the sides on my horses bridles, all my horses had them and it never failed to make me swell with pride as I put them on my horses. The day I had been sorted into Slytherin was the happiest day of my life and I never got tired of showing house pride, I practically lived in my Slytherin scarf and green and silver clothes for all occasions.

As I tacked up Blade my mother led Valken out of the field and tied him up a space away for me at the next tie point, she tacked him up in similar tack, though slightly smaller to account for his stature, and brought him up next to me as I untied and led Blade off the hard standing.

I pulled out a warm faux fur lined hat and pulled it over my head as the wind picked up and mounted Blade, hearing the familiar squeak of leather as I settled into the saddle, feeling glad that I could wear my jodhpurs under my skirt, I hated the feeling of wearing a skirt, it made me feel naked compared the to comfort of my jodhpurs. I touched the breast pocket of my robe under my long black riding coat just to make sure my wand was still there, and then set off as my mother swung into the saddle next to me, Valken walking off eagerly before she had seated herself properly which made me suck in my breath so I didn't laugh too hard.

Blade set out at a brisk walk that had Valken struggling to keep up, which was the way Blade liked it, and we rode out to the middle of the front of the house and down the sweeping driveway to the wrought iron gates that led out to highlands of Scotland and beyond.

As we came out of the gates and rode down next to the large stone wall that enclosed our estate on all sides I looked behind me, out to where Dufftown was situated, which was maybe a twenty minute ride away through the woods. In front of me was the way to Hogsmeade, you could follow the dirt track down onto the roads or you could take shortcuts that only horses and humans could manage, no cars could get through. Which was exactly what we were doing, the road way made it nearly a half an hour longer than the bridlepaths we used, which would get us to Hogsmeade in around thirty minutes. We turned off the track into some woodlands after about ten minutes and disappeared into the trees, well on our way to what would be possibly the best year ever at Hogwarts.

Blade's ears pricked up as we walked along the leaf covered path into Hogsmeade and came out onto a cobbled street, my horses unshod hooves clacked quietly against the stones as we made our way down the main street and headed to the station. A quick detour over the railway bridge later and we were walking past the platform where the Hogwarts Express usually arrived at. That was the one thing I had never got to do, journey to Hogwarts on the train, being that I lived so close my parents took me to the platform using side along apparition instead.

I watched the tracks disappear, slightly disappointed that I wouldn't be able to meet my friends on the platform because it would be dark by the time the train arrived, but that thought was quickly pushed aside when I thought about arriving at Hogwarts on horseback, something I had always wanted to do.

We rode down the wooded track the carriages travelled down to get to Hogwarts, my excitement kept mounting and mounting as I started to see the spires of the castle above the tree tops. When the gates finally came into view I thought I was going to explode.

Standing at the gates was a man well over 8ft tall with a great bushy beard and piggy eyes that always seemed happy. Hagrid was the groundskeeper here at Hogwarts and also took care of the magical creatures that roamed the grounds, so I knew my horses would be in safe hands, though I couldn't help but shudder and the thought of the Acromantula in the Forbidden Forest and hope my horses would be kept away from it.

He came out to greet us and shook hands with my mother, who dismounted from Valken and handed the reins to him. I dismounted too, quickly sliding down from Blade to give my mother a kiss on the cheek.

"Be good, any stupid behaviour and the horses come straight home, and I am not bluffing Professor Dumbledore has agreed." She warned.

"Yes mother." I chirped and kissed her again before jumping back up into the saddle and following Hagrid and a very offended Valken through the gates. As I looked back my mother waved before a cracking sound echoed across the clearing and she was gone.

Before long we were looking up at the castle from near Hagrid's hut on the edge of the Forbidden Forest. There by his hut was a paddock stretching off into the distance, perfectly sized for two horses to live on with shelter from the overhanging trees.

"Don't worry about nuthin' attackin' your 'orses miss Valentine, they're to be kept right where my herd o' Hippogriffs are kept and a Hippogriff would never attack another of it's kind, not even a non magical horse, they'll not only never hurt them, but they'll do a right job of keepin' anything else away from them, there ain't nuthin' in this forest that would dare get on the wrong side of a Hippogriff mark my words."

I smiled and thanked him before dismounting and walking Blade into the pasture after Hagrid and Valken. I tied him up to the fence loosely and then proceeded to tie up and untack Valken, I placed the tack on the fence and Hagrid took it over to his hut, where a little stone box protruded out from the side of his wall.

"Normally I keep wood in 'ere for the fire but seein' as you'll be better off keepin' your saddles here than luggin' 'em back and forth from the castle I have my wood inside for now, much easier for you, your other stuff is in here too that your mum sent along."

I nodded and let Valken go before untacking Blade, then I carried his saddle over to the box after patting both the boys and shutting the gate. I saw with joy my Western saddle and bridle were already in the box along with my grooming kit and a few other things I needed. I smiled and thanked Hagrid once again before being handed a couple of carrots by him. I happily ran over to my horses and gave them their treats and a big hug, and then I walked slowly towards the castle, letting the days events sink in.


	3. Chapter 3 - The Triwizard Tournament

**Chapter 3 – The Triwizard Tournament**

By the time I had made my way up to the castle the sky was beginning to darken and I knew the other students would soon be arriving, so I rushed down to the dungeons, only to realize I didn't know the password yet being one of the first students there. I mulled over what to do and started to walk towards the Great Hall when I heard footsteps coming from another hallway towards me, I looked to where the sound came from to see a man with long black hair and a hooked nose walking towards me, Professor Snape, my head of house.

"Miss Valentine, so it is true you have arrived early I see." He looked me up and down, regarding my riding attire with interest.

"Yes Professor, I was just wondering what to do as I don't know the password to the common room." I dipped my head politely.

"Ahh yes, the password is 'Salazar' Miss Valentine, so I hear you have brought something special to the school this year. Horses."

Flustered that he was so interested I mumbled about problems with loaners.

"I trust they will not distract you from your studies Miss Valentine, horses are a great asset to a person, especially a witch or wizard. I myself used to ride."

"Really sir?" I looked up in surprise, gaining a dark look from him as he realized he was being friendly.

"Yes, but it was a long time ago, I am glad to see some houses still keep up the tradition." He nodded and walked briskly away and I turned around and headed back to the common room.

Once I had stated the password to the stone wall at the end of the dungeons and entered I got a wonderful feeling passing through me, the dark leather and open fireplace with tapestries and paintings covering the walls were so comforting and homely to me. All I wanted to was sink down into a chair and doze, but instead I went up to the dormitory to find my usual bed, situated in the corner next to Pansy Parkinson and opposite Daphne Greengrass. I hated being near a window or far away from a door as I was rather paranoid so it suited me perfectly to be in the corner by the door incase of an emergency, and we had had enough of them over the years.

I pulled my belongings from where they were stacked against the wall and put them under and on my bed and realized I was seemingly the only Slytherin in the castle right now apart from Professor Snape. It was such a strange feeling and after I changed out of my riding gear I decided to go and wander the empty halls whilst I waited for the other students to arrive.

As I walked down the halls a little while later I could hear a large commotion and realized it was students arriving, I ran back the way I had come and towards the great hall where everyone would congregate and saw students en masse running inside to escape the storm raging outside and I was suddenly very glad of the shelter from the forest that my horses had.

As more and more students packed into the corridors and through the doors to the great hall I heard my name shouted.

"Krissy!" Came a familiar voice and Daphne pushed her way out of the throng towards me, followed by Pansy.

"Where were you? We waited for you at the carriages but you never arrived?" Came Pansy's breathless query.

"Ah there was some last minute changes and my mum apparated me here." I smiled sheepishly at them.

"Could have told us!"

"Sorry, it kind of happened rather quickly."

"Oh well too late now." Daphne smiled and grabbed my arm and dragged me towards the door to the great hall where we elbowed our way through the other students and made a beeline to our table where our friends were waiting.

"Well well well Krissy where were you?" Came the drawl of Draco Malfoy as I budged him over and squeezed in next to him with Pansy and Daphne, ignoring the 'hmph' from Pansy as I stole her 'seat'.

"Last minute changes Draco, you'll all find out by tomorrow don't you worry."

"Ooh a mystery eh? We don't like secrets here in Slytherin so open up."

"Rubbish we have our own 'chamber' of secrets."

Malfoy looked taken aback and I laughed.

"I'd forgotten how witty you were Valentine, well, if you aren't going to spill I'm just going to have to recount to you the tale of the Quidditch World Cup."

"Oh goodness I had forgotten all about that!"

"How could you forget about that?!"

"I had a competition on the same day and then lots of other things happened."

"You and your beasts of burden, you really missed out father said you and your family should have come, he could have gotten you a seat in the VIP section."

"Tell your father, thank you very much and I am sorry, my father probably would have come but mother convinced him to go to the competition to cheer me on, it worked I came first!"

Draco rolled his eyes and started to recount the world cup in great detail and everyone held their breath and gasped and sighed as he made it sound very dramatic. Then questions popped up about the Death Eaters and everyone was very disappointed that Malfoy hadn't actually seen anything happen.

As the last crumbs faded away from the feast Professor Dumbledore stood up, he gave some notices and then said something that made the entire hall groan.

"It is also my painful duty to inform you that the Inter-House Quidditch Cup will not take place this year." Ignoring shouts from the tables he continued. "This is due to an event that will be starting in October, and continuing throughout the school year, taking up much of the teachers' time and energy - but I am sure you will all enjoy it immensely. I have great pleasure in announcing that this year at Hogwarts -."

At that moment the doors to the great hall burst open, a man limped in and up to the Professor's table. His face was gnarled like old wood and a chunk was missing from his nose, but the most prominent feature was his eyes, one was a normal eye, the other protruded from his skull, electric blue and darting about its socket with inhuman speed. Everyone gasped as they watched him lean in and whisper to Dumbledore, once they had exchanged whatever it was he came and sat down, being introduced as the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher Professor Moody. Whispers broke out as people recognized him, better known as Alastor 'Mad Eye' Moody he was an auror with a legendary history for defeating the bad guys.

Dumbledore stood back up straight and continued. "As I was saying," he said, smiling at the sea of students before him, all of whom were still gazing transfixed at Mad-Eye Moody, "we are to have the honour of hosting a very exciting event over the coming months, an event that has not been held for over a century. It is my very great pleasure to inform you that the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year."

One of the Weasley twins shouted 'You're joking' rather loudly ensuing laughs from most tables, except ours as everyone quickly came to terms with the gravity of what had just been announced

Dumbledore continued to explain what the tournament was and that there was an age limit, making Draco groan beside me. Then he let us all go to sleep and everyone got up, eagerly chatting about the tournament and the foreign schools we would be hosting. Excited as I was, I knew I was much more excited about having my horses here for the year.


	4. Chapter 4 - The First Morning

**Chapter 4 – The First Morning.**

That morning at breakfast we checked through our time tables, Herbology with the Ravenclaws and Care of Magical Creatures, a class I terribly enjoyed, still with the Gryffindors.

As the morning post came in a large glossy Eagle Owl came and landed on Draco's shoulder, he struggled to not let it look like the large bird was weighing him down and joyously ripped into his package of goodies his parents had sent him, I waited until he was distracted and grabbed a chocolate frog off of him and opened it before he could stop me, earning me a scowl which made me nearly choke on the chocolate.

As the owls circled round I looked up for mine, there he was, a beautiful Barn Owl named Tristan. I held out my arm and he came to a rest on it, dropping the package in front of me. I stroked his soft feathers and thanked him before letting him fly off again.

"What is that?" Said Draco through a mouthful of sweets, pointing to the long, bendy wrapped package in front of me.

"I don't know." I picked up the note attached to it.

"Krissy, you left this at home, thought you might need it. Love Mother."

I put the note down and Draco picked it up, I ignored him being nosy and opened the packaging to reveal my hunting breastplate for Blade.

"What. The Hell. Is That." Draco said very pointedly.

"That, Draco, is a 5 point hunting Breastplate."

"A what?!" Came Pansy's voice from opposite me, who had managed to tear her gaze away from Draco for long enough to look at my breastplate.

"A 5 point hunting breastplate for a horse, you attach it to the saddle."

"And why would your mother be sending you a horsey thing?" She stared at it.

"I don't know." I shrugged, trying to keep my face blank as if I too was confused.

"Looks a bit creepy to me, all those leather straps you could do a lot of things with that." Draco lifted up a strap with his wand.

"Draco!" I batted him away and laughed as he smirked and everyone burst out laughing.

"Remind me never to show you my tack room, it is full of leather straps and whips."

"Oooh, whips aye? I didn't know you were into things like that Valentine."

"Heard it all before Draco." I groaned, I really had, I got it so much when people found out I had horses. "Don't make me take a riding crop to you."

"Woah Krissy steady on I don't think we're ready for that." His smirk turned to a dirty grin and I shoved him hard.

"You're such a pig."

"I'm a male, what do you expect when you mention leather and whips."

"You're supposed to be a 'gentleman'."

"You ride horses, it's not gentle your into."

Everyone burst out laughing again and I buried my head in the wrapping paper from my parcel in embarrassment. "Men!" I used it like a swear word which resulted in more laughing at my expense. We packed away and then it was off to classes, but I was itching to see my horses, though I was enjoying keeping my friends hanging on tenterhooks.

As we came out of the castle after Transfiguration, listening to the bells that signaled the next lesson there was already a crowd down by Hagrid's hut, Draco strode on past us, eager to see what all the commotion was, especially when they saw the fence.

"Oh god, not more beasts to try and get eaten by." He sneered as he walked down, but before he could get closer a shrill whinny echoed out from the crowd.

Hoofbeats thundered out across the clearing and all the students in the crowd pressed forwards, a snort and a stamping of hooves made the Gryffindors and Slytherins alike move back and again a whinny came out, a lower pitched one this time. I grinned wide and ran down to the paddock fence where both my horses were eagerly awaiting me.

Everyone parted as I came through and my horses nickered softly at me, both eager to put their head in my arms. I stroked them both and kissed them as Draco, Pansy and Daphne came up behind me and Crabbe and Goyle trailing behind looking nervous.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Draco shouted at me as he approached.

"Nope, haha I couldn't ruin the surprise!"

I had a few 'are these yours?' and 'wow you're so lucky' and 'how did you manage that?' that I answered eagerly before slipping through the fencing and into the field.

Draco, Pansy and Daphne came up and rested on the fence line. "Oh Krissy they are beautiful!" Daphne said eagerly as she reached out and let them sniff her. They moved over to Pansy and nudged her, knowing she usually brought them food when she came round.

"I don't have anything boy." She giggled and pushed them away.

Valken tried to pull Draco's robes after realizing the girls had nothing for him, much to Draco's disgust.

"Krissy get it off it is slobbering on me, I thought it was a horse not a dog?"

"HE, Prince Valken to be precise, he is saying hello, he wants you to stroke him."

"Not very Prince like is he, his eyes are creepy."

I narrowed my eyes at him and ignored him as Blade shouldered his way past and moved Valken away to see if Draco had anything. He sniffed Draco up and down and then snorted heartily into his face.

"Oh my god Krissy what the hell did it just sneeze on me?!"

"He likes you!"

"That's what they do when they like you? You enjoy that?"

I called Blade back over to me and touched my fingers to my lips, which Blade replied to by stretching his head out to mine and lipping my face.

"Oh my gosh he just gave you a kiss!" Daphne squealed as she watched him.

"He does lots of clever things he is my baby."

"Is this Blade? The one you are always talking about?"

"Yes it's Blade." Pansy answered for me, annoyed at not being the centre of the conversation.

"What else can he do?"

I looked back to see Hagrid walking out of his hut and back to them. "Oh he can do something really cool, want to see?" I announced loudly and everyone nodded.

I ran back into the middle of the pasture slightly and called Blade with a whistle, he trotted towards me, leaving Valken to harass people for imaginary carrots.

I waited until he had reached me and stroked him between the eyes. I tapped his leg lightly and he bent down, sinking into a low bow and going down on one knee. Everyone was intently watching me now as I swung my leg over Blade's back as he stayed stock still. Once I was on he stood back up and everyone clapped, but I wasn't finished.

I wrapped one hand in his long mane and lifted the other up in the air, I clicked my fingers and shouted 'HUP!' As everyone looked Blade rocked back on his haunches before lifting his front legs off the ground, He leaned back and pushed himself into the air performing a vertical rear. I tightened my grip with my legs and held on as he struck the air with his hooves, balancing on just his back legs. He snorted before coming back down with a thud that made his whole body bounce.

The crowd of students broke into a cheer, even the Gryffindors clapped. I caught Draco's eye and he was staring at me with a slight smile on his face, I smiled back and he clapped quietly.

"All right all right come on now leave the horses be, time for class!" Shouted Hagrid and everyone turned round.

I slid down from Blade's back and dusted myself off, glad he wasn't covered in mud and straightened out my robes before slipping through the fencing and running after the rest of the class.

Hagrid was waiting by his hut, one hand on the collar of his black boarhound Fang, a creature I had a massive soft spot for, I came over and petted him, earning a face wash, before lining up with the rest of the students and looking over to the row of wooden crates in front of us.

"Mornin' everyone, better wait fer the Slytherins, they won't want to miss this." He smiled and I looked around, realizing we were the only Slytherins here. "Blast-Ended Skrewts!" He announced loudly, obviously very proud of them.

Everyone leaned in closer and a Gryffindor girl squealed. They looked like deformed, shell-less lobsters, horribly pale and slimy-looking, with legs sticking out in very odd places and no visible heads. There were about a hundred of them in each crate, each about six inches long, crawling over one another, bumping blindly into the sides of the boxes. They were giving off a very powerful smell of rotting fish. Every now and then, sparks would fly out of the end of a Skrewt, and with a small phut, it would be propelled forward several inches.

"On'y jus' hatched," said Hagrid proudly, "so yeh'll be able ter raise 'em yerselves! Thought we'd make a bit of a project of it!"

"And why would we want to raise them?" said a cold voice from beside me, Draco was staring intently as the other Slytherins arrived and pushed in next to us.

Hagrid looked stumped at the question.

"I mean, what do they do?" asked Draco. "What is the point of them?"

Hagrid opened his mouth, apparently thinking hard; there was a few seconds' pause, then he said roughly, "Tha's next lesson, Malfoy. Yer jus' feedin' 'em today. Now, yeh'll wan' ter try 'em on a few diff'rent things - I've never had 'em before, not sure what they'll go fer - I got ant eggs an' frog livers an' a bit o' grass snake - just try 'em out with a bit of each."

Everyone groaned and even I was rather put off, never been a fan of lobsters or crabs or any fish in particular. A couple of people squeaked as they nearly got caught by the back ends, and one of the Gryffindor girls started getting upset about the stingers.

"Well, I can certainly see why we're trying to keep them alive," said Malfoy sarcastically. "Who wouldn't want pets that can burn, sting, and bite all at once?"

"Just because they're not very pretty, it doesn't mean they're not useful," Hermione Granger snapped at Draco who was taken aback. "Dragon blood's amazingly magical, but you wouldn't want a dragon for a pet, would you?"

Draco scowled at her and turned back to us, picking up a stick and prodding the small creatures as he made Crabbe and Goyle try to find out where their mouths were. I managed to get the cuff of my sleeve singed, but that was about it for the lesson.


	5. Chapter 5 - Ferrets

**Chapter 5 – Ferrets **

By the time we were walking towards the queue for lunch I was itching to get back to my horses.

"Stop fidgeting Krissy." Malfoy snapped beside me, his eyes on the backs of a trio fast approaching.

"Weasley! Hey, Weasley!"

Harry, Ron, and Hermione turned. Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle stood next to me, each looking thoroughly pleased with themselves.

"What?" said Ron shortly.

"Your dad's in the paper, Weasley!" said Draco, brandishing a copy of the Daily Prophet and speaking very loudly, so that everyone in the packed entrance hall could hear.

"Listen to this!"

He recited something he had been quoting for at least half an hour now, about Ron's father getting himself and the ministry into trouble.

"And there's a picture, Weasley!" said Malfoy, flipping the paper over and holding it up. "A picture of your parents outside their house - if you can call it a house! Your mother could do with losing a bit of weight, couldn't she?" I managed not to giggle as I watched Ron get angrier and angrier.

"Get stuffed, Malfoy," said Harry. "C'mon, Ron..."

"Oh yeah, you were staying with them this summer, weren't you, Potter?" sneered Malfoy. "So tell me, is his mother really that porky, or is it just the picture?"

"You know your mother, Malfoy?" said Harry, who was holding Ron back, "that expression she's got, like she's got dung under her nose? Has she always looked like that, or was it just because you were with her?"

Draco's pale face went slightly pink and he stepped forwards.

"Don't you dare insult my mother, Potter."

"Keep your fat mouth shut, then," said Harry, turning away.

BANG!

Draco drew his wand and aimed a curse at Harry, grazing his cheek, Crabbe and Goyle came up behind Draco, hands on their wands as Harry went to draw his, but before he could there was another loud Bang from behind Potter.

"OH NO YOU DON'T, LADDIE!"

"Draco!" I screamed.

Potter spun around. Professor Moody was limping down the marble staircase. His wand was out and it was pointing right at a pure white ferret, which was shivering on the stone-flagged floor, exactly where Malfoy had been standing. There was a terrified silence in the entrance hall.

Nobody but Moody was moving a muscle. Moody turned

to look at Harry — at least, his normal eye was looking at Harry; the other one was pointing into the back of his head.

"Did he get you?" Moody growled. His voice was low and gravelly.

"No," said Harry, "missed."

"LEAVE IT!" Moody shouted.

"Crabbe!" I snapped as I stood there dumbfounded.

"Leave - what?" Harry said, bewildered.

"Not you - him!" Moody growled, jerking his thumb over his shoulder at

Crabbe, who had just frozen, about to pick up the white ferret. It seemed that Moody's rolling eye was magical and could see out of the back of his head.

Moody started to limp toward Crabbe, Goyle, and the ferret, which gave a terrified squeak and took off, streaking toward the dungeons.

"Don't hurt him!" I shouted at Moody as I watched Draco running as fast as his ferret legs could carry him.

"I don't think so!" roared Moody, pointing his wand at the ferret again - it flew ten feet into the air, fell with a smack to the floor, and then bounced upward once more.

"I don't like people who attack when their opponent's back's turned," growled Moody as the ferret bounced higher and higher, squealing in pain. "Stinking, cowardly, scummy thing to do..."

The ferret flew through the air, its legs and tail flailing helplessly. "Never - do - that - again -" said Moody, speaking each word as the ferret hit the stone floor and bounced upward again.

"Professor Moody!" said a shocked voice.

Professor McGonagall was coming down the marble staircase with her arms full of books.

"Hello, Professor McGonagall," said Moody calmly, bouncing the ferret higher.

"What - what are you doing?" said Professor McGonagall, her eyes following the bouncing ferret's progress through the air.

"Teaching," said Moody.

"Teach - Moody, is that a student?" shrieked Professor McGonagall, the books spilling out of her arms.

"Yep," said Moody.

"No!" cried Professor McGonagall, running down the stairs and pulling out her wand; a moment later, with a loud snapping noise, Draco Malfoy had reappeared, lying in a heap on the floor with his sleek blond hair all over his now brilliantly pink face. I rushed forwards and helped him to his feet, as he winced and staggered, I kept my hand on his shoulder as we watched the adults.

"Moody, we never use Transfiguration as a punishment!" said Professor McGonagall. "Surely Professor Dumbledore told you that?"

"He might've mentioned it, yeah," said Moody, scratching his chin unconcernedly, "but I

thought a good sharp shock -"

"We give detentions, Moody! Or speak to the offender's Head of House!"

"I'll do that, then," said Moody, staring at Malfoy with great dislike.

Malfoy, whose pale eyes were still watering with pain and humiliation, looked malevolently up at Moody and muttered something in which the words "my father" were distinguishable.

"Oh yeah?" said Moody quietly, limping forward a few steps, the dull clunk of his wooden leg echoing around the hall. "Well, I know your father of old, boy... You tell him Moody's keeping a close eye on his son... you tell him that from me... Now, your Head of House'll be Snape, will it?"

"Yes," said Malfoy resentfully.

"Another old friend," growled Moody. "I've been looking forward to a chat with old Snape... Come on, you..." And he seized Malfoy's upper arm, dragging him away from me and marched him off toward the dungeons.

Professor McGonagall stared anxiously after them for a few moments, then waved her wand at her fallen books, causing them to soar up into the air and back into her arms.

I stood there, gob smacked with Crabbe and Goyle before they eventually pulled me back to the queue where Pansy and Daphne were now waiting with open mouths. They pestered me to recount the scene as we walked in and sat down at our table, by now the whole of the school had heard or seen what had happened and the other tables were laughing about it and I had to admit, now it was over I couldn't help but giggle a bit as I recounted the story.

I finished lunch at lightning speed, desperate to make up for lost time and then grabbed my things and ran outside, I had already changed into my riding attire and belted out of the doors and outside, reveling in the fresh air as I made my way to my horses. But something was wrong, there was a group of students at the paddock fence and one of them was on the ground. I rushed over there to find out what happened.

A Gryffindor girl looked up as I approached, they all looked like first years, and her eyes widened in shock.

"I didn't, I mean, he just."

"Just what?!"

A young boy who was leaning over his friend looked up.

"He tried to go in with the horses and was flung backwards."

I heard footsteps behind me and turned round to see Hagrid approaching us.

"Well well well, see we 'ave a naughty Gryffindor on our hands."

"Hagrid what happened?" I said pleadingly.

"Professor Dumbledore enchanted your horses paddock so if anyone tried ter get in who didn't 'ave permission from him or you, they wouldn't be able ter get in wi' 'em."

The children looked up at me, putting two and two together and backed away, grabbing their friend and pulling him to his feet ready to run.

"Ah now, before you kids run away I think you owe someone an apology!" Hagrid put up a hand and stopped them in their tracks.

"Yes, those are MY horses you were trying to get in with, are you stupid? You don't know them, what if they'd knocked you over or kicked you? You don't just go waltzing into horse fields. Typical Gryffindors wouldn't dare catch a Slytherin doing something so reckless!"

"Now now Krissy their jus' kids, I think they've been punished enough, but," he turned back to them, "if any of you are caught tryin' ta go near these horses again, the words 'trespasser' will be magically written on your forehead for two weeks, understand me? Dumbledore is a good man but he don't like sneaks so I'll 'ave him change the spell so's we know who tries to get in, I suggest you tell all yer little friends 'bout it aswell!"

They nodded their heads, cheeks turning red and ran away as quickly as their out of breath friend could manage.

I thanked Hagrid and grabbed my western saddle and bridle out of the wood box outside his house, enjoying the smell of the oiled black leather, I put it over the fencing and slipped into the paddock where Blade was waiting. I brushed him off with one of my grooming kit brushes I had taken from the box and grabbed my thick green and silver striped saddle pad, yet again embroidered with the Slytherin Crest. I placed it on his back and then hoisted the saddle onto his back, flattening the pad down and cinching him up as he stood there happily waiting to go. I then placed the bridle over one ear, the loop entwined with green ribbon like my English bridle and did the German hackamore up, taking the green rope reins and wrapping them around the saddle horn.

I led Blade out of the pasture and mounted up, loving the creak of leather as I swung my leg into the stirrup, wriggling my black cowboy boots into the stirrups until they touched the tapaderos. We moved off but we didn't escape the stares of every single person enjoying one of the relatively warm (if rather windy) autumn days. Soon I realized people were trying to follow me to watch as I followed the edge of the Forbidden forest towards the greenhouses and I urged Blade on into a gentle jog, he trotted off eagerly; glad to be out exploring the new place and we disappeared past the greenhouses as people tried to get a good view of us.


	6. Chapter 6 - The First Ride

**Chapter 6 – The First Ride **

Once I came out the back of the castle the Quidditch pitch loomed in the distance, I pushed Blade into a lope and listened as his hooves hit the ground in an easy rhythm, I let him open up slightly over the open ground, enjoying the wind in my hair as I watched the ever approaching slopes. I breathed out a steady 'woaaah' and he came back to a slow jog, his ears pricked and ready for the next time he could stretch his legs. I slowed him to a walk and let him pick his way down the path towards the pitch, once we reached the towering structure Blade snorted and looked up at it as the wind blew through the fabric coverings, making them flap. I smiled, glad I had such a sensible horse and turned him right and we walked down the length of the pitch. Blade kept breaking into a jog, eager to be off again and making me laugh.

Once we had passed the Quidditch pitch, we came out onto an uphill climb, where few rocks protruded and level footing showed me the perfect uphill gallop. I turned Blade onto the slope and he was off, before I had even nudged him. We flew across the open ground, his nostrils flaring as he stretched his neck out, hooves pounding beneath me. He made his way up the slope with ease, almost jumping up the slightly bumpy sections, his feet sure and swift as he tore across the greenery. Soon we were at the top of the slope and it opened out into a maybe mile long clearing around the forest as it snaked back round to the school. I didn't even bother to slow him down, keeping my eyes fixed ahead to make sure the ground stayed flat. After a while he started to pant, but still he pressed on, Blade was never a horse to stop galloping, if I didn't gallop him flat out at least once or twice a week he went mad. He could keep going for over 4 miles without stopping so I never had to worry about him hurting himself, he could regulate and control his breathing like a professional endurance racer.

As we continued on he slowed to a fast canter, taking in his surroundings, we steadied up into a collected lope and worked our way to the end of the clearing and he came back to a bouncy trot. He trotted around the edge of the clearing, snorting at the trees and looked up towards the castle, there was a rounding slope up towards the castle, too steep to go down, but perfect to gallop up following the line of trees. As soon as I had spotted it he set off towards it and I didn't even bother to touch the loose reins, he didn't even step up gears, just went straight from trot to gallop and this time he really flew, knowing the ground was flat and steep. I looped the reins around the horn and put my arms out in the air, loving the feeling of the wind blowing me back into the saddle.

As we came back up to the castle Blade slowed himself down and we cantered up to the green houses, I pulled him up and then let him have his head, he let it down low and blew out heavily, shaking his head happily and walking slowly back round to Hagrid's hut. As we returned students all turned to look in awe and I tried my best to ignore them, I walked past the paddock where Valken neighed joyfully upon seeing Blade returning and followed us down the fence line. I walked Blade off by following the tracks past the lake, letting Blade pause at the lake at the end of the pasture so he could drink the cool water, then walking next to the clear water as Valken waited at the fence line for our return.


End file.
